


sugar rush

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Kissing, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, Smut, Snuggling & Cuddling, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: kaede needs shuichi to take care of her and shuichi is happy to oblige.





	sugar rush

**Author's Note:**

> edit 5/20/18: whaaaaat!!!!! this fic has 1000+ hits?? omg ive never gotten that much on a fic before? this is my most popular fic on here! tysm @ everyone who has read this fic!! im really happy knowing that people actually want to read my work, so thank you all so much for reading this!
> 
> edit 4/01/18: changed the title from "skittles" to "sugar rush." i also changed the summary. i changed the title and summary because i kinda felt like it drove people away from this fic because of how silly it sounded making this seem like a crack fic... but it's not a crack fic. i hope people don't mind >.> I just wanted to write Shuichi eating kaede out ;w; i hope you enjoy my really self indulgent smut

Kaede couldn't help but moan as Shuichi pressed his lips to hers. They kissed passionately for a bit, feeling each other's soft lips. Shuichi tried slipping his tongue into her mouth, poking the tip of his tongue in between her lips, She accepted and slowly swirled her tongue around in Shuichi's mouth. Kaede could feel herself getting aroused just by kissing, feeling her panties get wet. 

They pulled back to catch their breath, leaving a thin strand of saliva between them. Their faces were flushed and lightly panting.

"Sh-Shuichi... I don't think I can't wait any longer..." Kaede whimpered. Her panties had already gotten wet, and release was starting to become more of a need than a want. 

"M-Me neither..." Shuichi replied, eager to please his girlfriend. "Don't worry, I won't make you wait long," he said smiling. "Do you mind laying down for me...?" he asked politely.

Kaede nodded, laying her back down on the bed. Her legs were propped up on the bed, and her panties could be seen. 

Shuichi hovered over Kaede. "You want me to make you feel good, right?" he asked. 

"P-Please..." she whimpered. "I don't know how much longer I can wait, Shuichi..."

The detective blushed. Kaede was always cute, but she looked even cuter right now. She even looked vulnerable, too. A pink blush was spread across her face, and she was looking up at Shuichi with puppy eyes. Shuichi couldn't help but blush because Kaede was just so cute... 

"It's ok, Kaede, I'll take care of you..." he said, smiling warmly. He gently ran his fingers through her soft hair. Kaede smiled at the sweet gesture. "Thank you, Shuichi..."

The detective moved closer down to her crotch. "Cute panties..." he thought to himself, blushing. Her panties were white with lavender stripes, and they had a cute lavender bow on them. He blushed even more when he realized how wet Kaede had gotten. The crotch area of her panties were noticeably damp.

"Y-You really are sopping wet..." Shuichi mumbled to himself.

"I-I can't help it... Please, Shuichi..." Kaede whimpered.

Shuichi nodded, grabbing the waistband of her panties and gently pulling them off, setting them off to the side. He grabbed a hold of her legs, gently lifting them. Shuichi stuck his tongue out, slowly licking up her pussy and lapping at the fluids spilling out of her. Kaede tasted sweet...

"A-Ah! Shuichi...!" Kaede cried out at the sudden pleasure. She was easily pleased due to the heightened arousal. "D-Don't stop, please..." she whimpered. She placed her hand on his head, gently stroking his hair.

Shuichi licked at her sensitive clit, lightly suckling on it. "This... is where she's most sensitive, right?" he thought to himself. 

"A-Ah!" Kaede couldn't help but gasp. "Sh-Shuichi, that's where I'm most sensitive..." she whimpered.

"Do you dislike it?" he asked, worried.

"Oh, n-no, it feels good... p-please, don't stop..." she replied in a breathy voice.

"O-Ok..." Shuichi said. He started to lick at her clit again. He could hear Kaede's shaky moans, her hand still petting his head. Shuichi brought two fingers near her opening, gently sliding one in her slick entrance.

"Ngh... ah..." Kaede moaned out at the feeling of Shuichi's finger pumping in and out of her. After doing this, he slowly added in another finger. He could feel the wet, warm walls of her vagina around his fingers pumping in and out of her....

Shuichi curled the tips of his fingers up against her sweet spot, rubbing it as well.

"A-Ahh! Shuichi...!" Kaede cried out. The pleasure was almost too good, making Kaede shiver.

"You like that...?" the detective asked, peering up and looking into Kaede's eyes.

"Y-Yes... p-please, don't stop, I'm so close..." the pianist whimpered.

Shuichi went back to fingering her, pumping his fingers in and out of her slick entrance at a quicker pace. He licked and suckled at her sensitive clit, rubbing his finger pads against her sweet spot again.

"A-Ahh! Sh-Shuichi, I'm cumming...!" Kaede cried out, signaling her orgasm. She trembled as she came, cum spilling from her entrance. 

Shuichi pulled his fingers out and started to lick up her mess. He licked her a few more times, placing a few little kisses on her inner thigh.

"Hah... ah..." Kaede was panting, trying to catch her breath after orgasming. Shuichi was panting too, his face flushed. 

"Kaede... are you alright?" Shuichi asked, concerned.

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine..." she replied, giving a tired smile. "It was good, too... really good..." she added. Shuichi blushed and fidgeted. 

"I-I'm glad..."

"Also, Shuichi, um... you have something on your chin..." Kaede pointed out, blushing. Shuichi realized that his chin was still covered in his girlfriend's cum. 

"A-Ah! Sorry..." Shuichi was blushing intensely. He wiped his chin and mouth with his sleeve.

Kaede sat up, grabbing her panties that were still on the bed. She quickly slipped them back on, collapsing on the bed next to Shuichi. Shuichi got on his side, facing Kaede. Kaede snuggled up to her boyfriend, nuzzling her face in his chest.

"Thank you, Shuichi... I love you..." she mumbled tiredly.

The detective held Kaede closer, running his hands through her soft hair. "I love you too, Kaede... Goodnight..." Shuichi said lovingly.

"Night..." Kaede mumbled. Shuichi held her as they fell asleep together, feeling each other's warmth and love...


End file.
